


Realisation

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [38]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tieria and Al start off as friends and end up as something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/54249.html>

Allelujah Haptism, as Tieria has come to realise, is an intelligent and responsible young man. He studies hard. He's clean. He's punctual. He cooks well.  
  
And he's very sexually active.  
  
With Neil, with Lasse, with Halle and Lyle. If it weren't for his proper data collection techniques, Tieria would have long lost count of how many times he's seen or heard Al having sex.  
  
And that's not to say that Tieria is completely impartial in the matter either. It doesn't escape Tieria's notice how physically attractive Al is. Both of the Haptism brothers are, in fact. Long limbs and sleek muscles. Bright eyes and high cheekbones. Latent strength hiding under a veneer of grace.  
  
Once Tieria starts fucking his housemates after the orgy of his 18th birthday, he sees to it that Al is present most times. Al and Neil together. And it's always as good as Tieria imagined it would be. Better sometimes. Al is very skilled at what he does.

***  
  
But, somewhere down the line, things start slipping.  
  
Neil and Tieria become an item, and, well, Tieria's not sure he's ever been happier.  
  
It's not that he wants to stop fucking Al, it's just that... Tieria gets so caught up in Neil, in the warmth of Neil's smile, in the goodness of Neil's heart, that everything else, unintentionally, falls by the wayside.  
  
But Tieria does not become so blind that he fails to see when things go wrong.  
  
In hindsight, Tieria can see that Al had been slowly growing worse by the week, but at the time, Tieria almost doesn't notice. Gradually, some time after Setsuna becomes a resident but before it's nearly time for finals, Al stops eating, stops washing, stops doing any schoolwork. Stops caring, as far as Tieria can tell, although Al _does_ put up a pretty good front.  
  
He never would've figured it out if it weren't for seeing Halle all but drag Al out of his room and downstairs to the tiny kitchen table to eat.  
  
If Tieria were the same person that he was six months ago, he would have put it down to laziness, or perhaps some extension of sexual play, and carried on his way. But Tieria isn't that person any more. He's changed. Neil's changed him. They've all changed him, in their own ways. Tieria has become emotionally invested in his housemates, and when he sees Halle almost force-feeding Al, he gets worried. Because Halle doesn't cook vegetarian, only that's what this meal is, and because... _force-feeding_.  
  
So Tieria tries to do what he can to make Al better. He starts cooking for Al and making sure he eats at least twice a day. He starts doing Al's laundry. He starts spending more time with Al when they're both home. Sitting and talking, and just being there. Tieria tries to do all the things that Neil has done for him when he's been in the same situation.  
  
Unfortunately, it doesn't really work.

***  
  
That's when Halle comes up with his plan, and Tieria discovers the full extent of how bad things have really gotten.  
  
There's no question about Tieria not agreeing to help. Al's going to get kicked out of school if they don't do something, and Tieria is nowhere near callous enough to let a friend throw his future away if he can't help it.

***  
  
So, after Halle helps them put Al in sub-space for the first time, and when Al finally regains consciousness, Tieria and Neil curl up with him and listen to what he has to say, hold him while he cries.  
  
Tieria's still not very good at this sort of thing, is still learning, but Neil's there, hugging Al tight, almost in tears himself, and Tieria knows that if Neil can do it, then so can he.  
  
Neil presses a kiss to Al's hair. "It's ok," he murmurs.  
  
"Yes," says Tieria, brushing Al's cheek, "everything will be fine." He looks Al in the eye. "We're here for you."

***  
  
After that, things get awkward. Tieria informs Neil about his plan to let Al into their relationship, but it doesn't make it any easier.  
  
Not surprisingly, Al is hesitant about spending any time with Tieria and Neil together.  
  
"Come sit with us," says Tieria to Al, after they finish eating.  
  
Al looks like he's ready to bolt. "Actually, I..."  
  
Luckily for Tieria, Neil is there to help him, and Neil has a gift when it comes to defusing tense situations.  
  
What Neil does this time is laugh with so much mirth that Tieria can't help from smiling along with him.  
  
"Come on Al," Neil grabs Al bodily by the shoulders, and steers him towards the living room, "there's no need to pretend that you don't want to. I already told Tieria that _Animal Park_ is your favourite show, so you don't have to be embarrassed to watch it with us."  
  
Al still looks uncertain, but he's laughing all the same, and he lets Neil drag him down onto the sofa.

***  
  
When it comes to putting Al in sub-space for the first time without Halle there, Tieria wonders if he will actually be able to do it.  
  
Theoretically, it's simple, but Tieria's lived long enough to know that theory and practice don't always match up.  
  
"Take off your clothes," he orders, "they're not of any use to you. You'll only make them dirty."  
  
Al shudders visibly and Tieria smirks.  
  
It's working. When Al has finished obeying that command, he stands still as Tieria looks him over with a sneer.  
  
Tieria tuts his disapproval. "Who said you could stand? Get on the floor."  
  
Al falters, and smiles, and for a few seconds, Tieria panics that it's all going to fall apart.  
  
"Do I have to tell you again?" he asks, forcing disdain into his voice.  
  
Al hesitates once more. "But, Tieria..."  
  
In one swift motion, Tieria steps up to Al, puts a hand on each shoulder and physically forces him to the floor. "What right," says Tieria, tone clipped with disgust, "do you think you have to _call me by my name_?"  
  
Al moans at that and sinks to his knees. Tieria can feel the warm skin of Al's shoulders trembling beneath his fingertips.  
  
"Now," Tieria turns around and briefly looks to Neil where he's sitting watching on the sofa, "are you going to do as you're told?"  
  
"Yes," he hears Al say, shakily. The shakiness doesn't necessarily bode well... "Yes. Yes."  
  
...but the repetition does. Tieria smiles.

***  
  
Slowly, things seem to fall into place as, step by step, the three of them grow more comfortable with each other.  
  
 _You didn't have to buy me dinner last night,_ sends Al as the three of them are curled up, to the best of their ability, on the sofa together. _Thank you._ He and Tieria have been communicating with brainwaves for a while now. Tieria likes the ease of it, likes the way he can feel the colour of Al's thoughts.  
  
And today, Al's mind feels more peaceful than it's done in a long time.  
  
 _It was our treat,_ sends Tieria in reply. _We wanted to spend time with you._  
  
Al chuckles and looks Tieria in the eye. _I enjoyed myself._  
  
Tieria smiles in return and brushes the hair out of Al's eyes. It's so nice to see Al happy.  
  
"Hey," Neil shifts and Tieria and Al both have to move with him to make sure they stay on the couch, "you guys are talking in your heads again, aren't you? What are you saying?"  
  
Al looks at Tieria and grins. _Should we tell him?_  
  
Tieria smirks. _No. I can think of something better to do._ He turns around and reaches down to work the fly to Neil's jeans, and Al takes the cue to lean over and kiss Neil soundly on the lips.  
  
"Oh..." says Neil, five minutes later, breathless and naked, arching strongly. "You two should talk with brainwaves more oftennnn..."

***  
  
The thing with Al, Tieria comes to realise, is that he's not like Neil at all.  
  
To Tieria, Neil is all languid affection, slow and sedate, with warmth and smiles, in a way that grows and grows until it's burning strongly enough that Tieria doesn't know what to do with himself.  
  
Whereas Al... When Al comes to feel for someone, he's like a hurricane. He gives and gives and gives and there's no stopping him.  
  
Tieria's not quite sure when Al started to feel this way, but it's unmistakeable now. Al is an onslaught of good will and thoughtful gestures, of happiness and kisses and looks that make Tieria's heart skip a beat.  
  
Everything Al does says that he cares about Tieria, and Tieria finds himself powerless against the force of it.

***  
  
"Augh!" Tieria huffs in frustration. "It's sticking to the pan! This is so...!"  
  
Al laughs and wraps an arm around Tieria's waist. "Calm down. Of course it won't come out right if you get all worked up about it."  
  
Tieria huffs again as he relaxes into Al's arms. "I just want to cook it well."  
  
Al smiles down at him. "Do you want me to help?"  
  
Tieria pauses, then sighs. "Yes please."  
  
"So," says Al, reaching over and turning down the heat, one arm still holding Tieria close, "the first thing we need to do is close the cookery book."  
  
"Wait!" cries Tieria, reaching out as Al closes the book with an air of finality. "How are we supposed to know what to do if..."  
  
He feels, rather than hears Al chuckle. "It's best this way. You don't need to follow the recipe to the letter. What you need to do is cook it the way that _feels_ right."  
  
Tieria goes to object, but Al stops him with a brief kiss. "Now, we should taste it first, to see how it's doing." He gets a spoon, dips it into the sauce, then holds it to Tieria's lips.  
  
Tieria hesitates slightly, before opening his mouth and tasting. "Hmmm..." He smacks his lips together thoughtfully.  
  
"And?" asks Al.  
  
"You can't taste the basil much," admits Tieria.  
  
Al smiles, brilliantly. "Then we add more basil."  
  
Once the basil has been added and the sauce has been stirred, Al fills the spoon again. "Now taste?"  
  
Tieria leans forward to try the sauce again. Then he smirks and goes back to lick the spoon, then to kiss it, then to follow it all the way up to kiss Al's fingers.  
  
Al laughs, tosses the spoon away, and kisses Tieria on the lips instead.  
  
The sauce sticks to the pan even further, but neither of them really care.

***  
  
And then, finally, it's when they're all in bed together that it happens.  
  
Tieria wakes up slowly one morning to find an arm draped over his waist and another draped over his shoulders.  
  
He looks up, fondly, to see Neil breathing softly, still fast asleep. Then he turns around in the warm sheets to see Al watching him with a gentle smile.  
  
 _Good morning,_ sends Al, the smile dancing around his eyes.  
  
Tieria feels his heart flutter for no reason.  
  
He smiles in return. _Good morning._  
  
Al leans forward to kiss him chastely, and at that moment, Tieria realises that the swell of happiness in his chest can't be anything else.  
  
It's love.[](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
